Pups & The Plane Crash
by Elias Vincent
Summary: While performing a series of stunts Ace suffers an engine failure & crashes into the water. What caused the engine to fail & can she be saved?


**PUPS & THE PLANE CRASH **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was Wednesday. The school day had just gone past the halfway mark & everyone was eating lunch. There was a lot of excitement since Ace was going to be performing a stunt that afternoon in her plane Amelia. She couldn't wait to try it out.

"This will be 1 of the most exciting stunts I've ever done. I just want to get straight to the afternoon so I can put on the show" said Ace.

"I can't wait. I'm sure this stunt will be quite cool" said Carlos.

"I wish I could be a part of it. I know that I'd have a great time taking part" said Danny.

"Whatever it is you're doing I know it'll be spectacular. I'm sure everyone in Adventure Bay will be left amazed at what you've got planned" said Elias.

"It's not often we get to see this happen. This stunt will be such a treat for so many people" said Katie.

"I've never seen you perform in person before. Getting to experience this will be a great opportunity" said Kelly.

"I bet Skye is probably at the Lookout now flipping around. She usually does whenever Ace performs a stunt. She's definitely going to be the most excited of anyone in town" said Ryder.

After school finished that day Ace, Angel, Elias & Kelly went to the Lookout. Everyone was excited for Ace's big stunt.

"I can't wait to see you perform Ace. Good luck" said Angel.

"Tonight will be so cool. Everyone in town will be blown away" said Chase.

"If anything goes wrong we'll be on standby. I'll be ready if that happens" said Marshall.

"I just hope I don't get wet seeing as we'll be on the beach. That would be a disaster" said Rocky.

"I don't think that'll happen. You've got nothing to worry about" said Rubble.

"I can't believe I get to see you perform. I've been waiting for this all day" said Skye.

"Are you nervous Ace? This is going to be quite a daring feat" said Zuma.

"I feel fine. I always prepare myself before any of my stunts. Tonight should be no different" said Ace.

"You'll be spectacular out there. We all know you can do it. We all believe in you" said Elias.

"That's right. We're with you all the way" said Kelly.

"It's almost time to start. Let's get going" said Ryder.

Everyone headed down to the beach. Excitement filled the air as people sat on the shore waiting for the stunt to begin. After everyone had arrived Mayor Goodway addressed the crowd.

"People of Adventure Bay we're here to witness 1 of the most amazing air shows we've ever seen. Put your hands together for Ace Sorenson" said Mayor Goodway.

Everyone clapped & cheered as Ace addressed everyone.

"Thanks everyone. For tonight's stunt I'll be performing a series of manoeuvres such as loops, dives, barrel rolls & twists. It's going to be even more brilliant since I'll be wing walking the whole time. I know it sounds crazy but all of you will be left speechless once you see me in action. Let's get this show started" said Ace.

Applause was heard as Ace got in her plane & flew into the air. After getting to the required height she stepped out onto the wings & started performing her stunts. She started with some dives. Everybody was stunned at how she could stay on the wings while the plane looked like it would crash into the ocean. During every dive the plane pulled up just above the water. The loops came next & Ace even performed some acrobatics while the plane looped around. It was a truly magnificent sight. The twists were next. Ace managed to balance on the wings of the plane as they tilted back & forth. The barrel rolls were the last set of manoeuvres to be performed. Ace performed some daring feats while the plane rolled over. Everyone was blown away by how well everything had turned out. Just as it seemed like everything was going perfectly fine a loud bang was heard. 1 of the plane's engines had exploded. Everyone watched in horror as the plane started to dip & dive straight towards the water below.

"This isn't good. I don't think that was supposed to happen" said Elias.

"No it wasn't. This doesn't look good" said Kelly.

"It's a good thing Ace is a trained professional. Hopefully she'll be able to land safely" said Ryder.

As the plane continued to dive Ace tried to regain control of the plane. Unfortunately nothing worked. The plane crashed into the water as everyone gasped & looked on in horror.

"OH NO ACE" yelled Skye.

Nobody could see Ace anywhere. Ryder sent Skye & Zuma to go find her. Elias even jumped in the water himself to help out. Marshall got his medical gear & waited. Chase was asked to use his winch to pull the plane to shore. After a few minutes everyone returned with both Ace & her plane. Other than the blown up engine the plane was mostly undamaged. Ace was unconscious & wasn't moving. Marshall checked on her but found no injuries. Everyone in town watched on with horror at the unfolding scene. Skye was crying her eyes out. She was scared that Ace wouldn't make it.

" _This is bad. This has never happened to Ace before. I really hope she wakes up. I would never be able to cope if she died"_ thought Skye.

Ryder administered CPR but Ace remained unresponsive. What made things strange was that Ace hadn't breathed in any water so there was no way could've drowned.

"We need to get her to the hospital. That's the only thing we can do" said Ryder.

Elias & Ryder put Ace in Marshall's ambulance. Angel, Elias & Kelly followed the others to the hospital. As soon as they arrived & explained what happened Ace was taken to the ER for treatment. As everyone waited they tried to think of what went wrong.

"What caused that explosion? Something doesn't seem right about this" said Angel.

"You're right about that. I wouldn't think that this was an act of sabotage though. It was probably a mechanical error" said Chase.

"I hope you're right. If it was sabotage then it means someone clearly wanted Ace dead. I can't think of anyone who would do that though" said Marshall.

"I don't know how she didn't breathe in any water or avoided any other injuries. That seems a bit odd" said Rocky.

"Based on that I would assume that Ace isn't seriously hurt. Maybe she's just unconscious" said Rubble.

"I don't want her to die. She's my biggest inspiration in life. If she died then it would feel like a part of me would've died with her" said Skye.

"I think she'll be alright. I doubt that her life is in any danger" said Zuma.

"The worst part of this whole situation is that it happened just when it seemed like things would end well. It really sucks when things like this happen at those moments. You never know when they might happen & how they'll turn out" said Elias.

"I've never witnessed anything this scary in person. I'm never going to forget what just happened" said Kelly.

"I wonder how she's doing right now. All I'm hoping for right now is that she walks away from all this without any permanent damage" said Ryder.

A short time later a nurse came out & told everyone about Ace's condition.

"She's still unconscious but she isn't at risk of death. We don't know if it's a coma or if she's just unconscious but we don't know how long it'll be until she comes to" said the nurse.

"Can we go & see her?" asked Elias.

"Certainly. Follow me" said the nurse.

Everyone was taken to Ace's room. Ace lay on her bed completely motionless. Everyone was shocked. It was quite a scary feeling to see 1 of their friends as still as a statue & the lack of knowing how long she would stay like that. Skye jumped up onto the bed & sat down beside Ace as she started to cry.

"Ace it's me Skye. I don't know if you can hear me but if you don't wake up I just want you to know that you're 1 of the most influential people in my life & you'll always be in my heart. No other stunt pilot will ever compare to you. I'll never forget you. You'll always be with us no matter what. Please come back. Not for me but for everyone in town. Get well soon" said Skye.

For the next 30 minutes everyone just sat in silence. The mood was quite sombre & nobody could think of anything to say. Just when it seemed as if Ace wouldn't come to she slowly woke up. Everyone watched in amazement as she sat up & looked around.

"What happened?" asked Ace.

"Your plane suffered a malfunction & you got knocked unconscious. Amazingly you haven't sustained any injuries from this incident. You're quite lucky to be completely unscathed" said Ryder.

Skye jumped into Ace's arms with tears running.

"I can't believe you're alright. I love you Ace. You mean a lot to me. It's a relief to see you feeling better" said Skye.

"Thanks Skye. Do you know what happened to my plane?" asked Ace.

"Not exactly. Maybe we can go & see if we can take a look at it" said Ryder.

"Good idea. Just as long as I don't have to stay here any longer that sounds good" said Ace.

After being cleared to leave everyone went to the Lookout & checked on the plane. It was a relief to discover that the cause of the engine failure was from fatigue & not from a deliberate act of sabotage. After fixing up the plane Ace tested it out. Everything was running smoothly. When everyone in town saw that Ace & her plane were alright they all cheered. Once Ace landed she thanked everyone for their help.

"Thanks for saving me & my plane you guys. I can't thank you enough" said Ace.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder.

Soon afterwards everyone went home. As Skye fell asleep she thought about how much Ace inspired her.

" _Nobody in aviation history has inspired me as much as Ace has. Not even Amelia Earhart has inspired me as much. That's kind of ironic since Ace's plane is called Amelia. I just hope that nothing like this happens to her again"_ thought Skye as she fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
